


Alternative

by daalny



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be read as a stand alone or a follow up of sorts to "Proxy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement on any level is intended

It was a dreary day, but that was actually a good thing. The new Maserati was in an empty hangar having strobe lights illuminate it. A giant box fan was providing the necessary wind to blow the silken skeins of white. In an observation box sat the three presenters watching the spectacle below.

“Oh god, it’s like those music videos my daughter watches.” Jeremy grumbled.

Beside him Richard laughed making Jeremy bristle even more. “Just you wait man, it might be _My little pony_ at the moment but the teens will hit and you’ll have posters of men who can’t sing on the walls.

“Sounds like my niece” James added before muttering, “Fuck”

The expletive had the other men turning. James’ eyes had screwed shut and his right hand rose to cover his eyes.

“James, is it an aura?”

He could only nod.

“Where is your medication”

“Office” He mumbled

“I’ll get it” Hammond stated confidently

“No” James barked.

“you need it!” Jeremy shot back.

“No, it’s in the BBC main offices.” James elaborated.

The breath left Jeremy as though he had been punched, by the time someone anyone could retrieve the medication his headache would be in full force. Richard snatched up his keys from the desk. “I’ll go.”

“Don’t do anything stupid” James moaned.

“Come on, let’s go to our little corner try and get comfortable.” Jeremy said his voice had dropped an octave to keep James calm.

The doctors could not say for certain if the migraines would cease permanently but the fact that the space in-between them had lengthened and lengthened was encouraging. The doctors had also stated that the severity might go down with time as well. Jeremy tried not to think about Richard racing through traffic to fetch the wayward bottle of tablets. The one fortunate thing was that the time from aura to headache was nearly identical with each of James’ attacks. On average 22 minutes, generally James would suffer only 10 minutes before the medication would dull his senses.

Jeremy had managed to lug James to the filming hangar to their quiet corner. James sat on the bed his head in his hands as Jeremy knelt on the floor and removed his shoes. After the footwear was liberated James let gravity take him onto the bed. He lay on his right side, his hands fisted in his hair. Jeremy abandoned his own shoes and climbed in behind James. The taller man ran his hands down James’ arms in attempt to soothe. He was tense, Jeremy could have utilized his body for a work surface it was so rigid. He knew that tension could make the headache worse, most major pharmaceutical treatments for headaches utilized muscle relaxers for this purpose. A memory then struck him.

 _He was on the bog and had nothing to read, at least nothing he wanted to read. Francie had some magazines and he picked one up._

 _ **1\. Sex Improves Health and Happiness**  
Sexually active people take fewer sick leaves!_

 _ **2\. Sex Regulates Your Hormones**  
Doing the deed can help regulate your period._

 _ **3\. Sex Boosts Oestrogen**  
Use a condom and skip the pill you’ll still get the skin benefits and save money!_

 _ **4\. Sex Burns Calories**  
At least 4.2 calories per minutes!_

 _ **5\. Sex Strengthens Pelvic Muscles**  
Kegels make your man scream._

 _ **6\. Sex Relieves Menstrual Cramps**  
Orgasms may also help to relieve period pains!_

 _ **7\. Sex Boosts Your Immune System**  
The hot beef injection is more like a sex vaccine!_

 _ **8\. Sex Reduces Stress**  
The body will tense then relax, better than a massage._

 _ **9\. Sex Relieves Pain**  
The Victorians had it right with the hysteric therapy._

 _ **10\. Sex Can Cure Headaches**  
No reason now to say, "Not tonight honey, I'm having a headache."_

Would number 10 be the magic bullet? If it worked he would buy his ex-wife a lifetime subscription. Considering everything they had nothing to lose by trying. Jeremy started by removing his watch; he threw it onto the chair. He then grabbed James’ wrist and removed his timekeeping device. His left hand skimmed down James’ shoulder, down the bicep and then back up the forearm and gently tugged on the hand, he then threaded his fingers through James’ own. Effectively trapping it so the man couldn’t pull on his hair. With some gentle manipulation he removed James’ right hand and placed his own onto the anguished mans scalp. He began massaging and internally cheered when James relaxed slightly. He kept up the circular movement while his left hand slipped out of James’ grip and crept underneath the T-shirt he wore. He was careful not to tickle; James May was a ticklish man. Jeremy laid his palm over the beating muscle in James’ chest applying enough pressure to feel his lover’s heart.

“I’m going to help you, make you feel good.”

His hand glided down James’ flank and then back up in long smooth strokes. It reminded Jeremy of swimming he cursed his mind for straying and refocused. He moved away from James and used the space to make him lie on his back. As gently as he could he removed the restrictive T-shirt. Now he had the whole of James’ chest to touch. Jeremy was trying to flood James’ system with it’s own endorphins to delay, offset or even counteract the pain.

A quick look revealed that James still had his eyes closed the only hint that what Jeremy was doing might be working was his breathing; it had a slight hitch to it. Clarkson yanked at his shirt the buttons gave way smoothly. Ever since he and James became involved with one another Jeremy had began taking care of himself albeit in his own way. He had reduced his alcohol consumption, cutting back on fags meant more money in his pocket but what he had become religious on was swimming. He had always enjoyed the sport and was good at it. While he hadn’t lost any weight his mass had redistributed itself so he wasn’t as fat a bastard. The renewed strength in his arms allowed him to lower his elevation slowly to meet James’ body without slamming onto it. At the contact James let out a hiss, Jeremy brushed his lips against his lovers. There was no return of pressure Jeremy brushed once more and again there was no response from James. This wasn’t going to work, he placed his hands on the side of James so he could push up and just hold him. He was delightfully surprised when James held him close. With his eyes still closed James blindly sought out Jeremy’s mouth. Tongues met each other gently touching; there was no duel, no hurry.

Jeremy was suddenly regretful that he had discarded his watch. His mind wanted to know how much time had elapsed since the aura. Wanting some gauge of James’ pain level he skimmed his hand back down James’ chest. When he reached the waistband of James jeans he trailed a hand down James’ thigh there was no response. He shifted his hand to the left and felt swelling—a definite response!

If he weren’t concentrating so hard Clarkson would have smiled smugly. Instead he liberated the jeans of the body beneath him. James was starting to participate more; his hands scrabbled down Jeremy’s back wanting to touch. Even without the use of his eyes James nimbly unthreaded the leather strap of the belt through the buckle, next the button of Jeremy’s jeans was opened and the zipper squealed in protest as James hands pulled the denim in opposing directions.

A moan of frustration escaped James’ mouth, as he couldn’t push the Levi’s down Jeremy’s hips. Surprising himself once again the taller man rose to his knees and shimmied out of the confining jeans. The scene they made would make for excellent porn. A gloriously nude man kneeling over an equally nude man. A kiss landed on James’ sternum before moving down. Any other man would have been pleased in the direction the pair of lips was going but James was apprehensive. The last time Jeremy had pleasured James this way it had aggravated his back. There was no denying that they were getting older and the two slipped discs in Clarkson’s back had never quite healed. The last thing James wanted to be was the cause of pain.

“Easy Slow” Jeremy murmured as held James’ hips down with his hands, “don’t worry” was the whisper before James’ length disappeared in the humid cavern of Jeremy’s mouth. That wicked tongue that was able to dissect cars and reporters alike was doing things that had James’ forgetting where he was. Teeth gently grazed over sensitive flesh adding to the sensations.

Jeremy varied his pace, his head bobbed quickly before languidly slowing. When James’ thighs trembled he stopped all together. The older man was determined to prolong the experience, keep James on edge as long as he could so the culmination would be stronger. Jeremy brought a hand up to James’ face and gently introduced a finger into his mouth. James’ tongue swirled over the finger making Jeremy moan the vibrations adding to everything. The finger left James’ mouth and gently probed his opening, dipping in and retreating. The bump of the prostate was nudged and a low keening whine filled the room. Jeremy touched deep again and was rewarded with the sound of wanton abandon. The trembling once again took residence in the younger mans thighs. Slowing mouth and finger let James regain some control but it wasn’t enough. This was remedied by Jeremy grasping under the base of his cock and pulling downward. The intense urge to buck wildly and come was pushed back letting Jeremy build up that intensity again. Jeremy’s own cock was slick with pre-come and he was going to take advantage of that. He quickly spooned up behind his lover and shifted May’s upper leg granting him access.

Small tiny thrusts soon elongated. Jeremy tried to time his strokes to his breathing moving forward on the inhale and backward with the exhale. Control, control his mind barked at him. The tenseness in James’ body was palpable there would be no delay this time. Jeremy’s hand skimmed down James’ chest before taking hold of his cock and pumping it. The effect was immediate; the cock in Jeremy’s hand leapt while James’ body rhythmically compressed his own erection. The spasms moved from one individual to another.

Both men were breathing had, Jeremy had to collect himself first. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at James. The tightness in his face was gone as was the tenseness in his body. Jeremy maneuvered them so he could pull the duvet over them. James fell into a light sleep while Jeremy stayed awake to keep vigil over him.

Hammond had been able to retrieve the bottle and was on his way back to Dunsfold. He wanted to speed but knew he would catch hell if he was caught. Making his way to the filming hangar he saw that the door to the storeroom was closed. He knew damn well not to knock or check. Jeremy would come out if needed. During the days when James’ migraines had been frequent Iain May had gone in unannounced. The light, which had flooded in, had intensified the migraine. It took Jeremy nearly an hour to soothe James back into his baseline agony. Clarkson and Hammond knew that Iain hadn’t done it intentionally so there was no shouting however, the look from the two presenters could have peeled paint. It had become a rule, if the door was shut no one was to go in or even think of approaching it. Richard merely placed the dark brown bottle on the small table near the door and left the hangar.


End file.
